Light in the Dark World
by HoldontomySoul
Summary: in the trios 7th year at hogwarts. Ron and Hermione realise their feelings for each other. Draco is in love with Hermione. Chaos ensues.....
1. Confessions

The Light Side Of Darkness

Disclaimer: None of the people or places in this story are mine. They all belong to the incredible genius we know as J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Confessions

Hermione Granger lay on her bed at the Burrow, where Ron's family had invited her to stay for summer holiday. She wasn't doing anything in particular, except thinking. About Ron. She had been secretly in love with him ever since his heroic act on the giant chessboard in their first year at Hogwarts. But they were young then. It was only a crush. Now they were 17 years old, and she was almost breathless whenever Ron walked into a room.

He was good looking, with his flaming hair that matched his face when he got embarrassed, and his freckles. He also made her laugh. She used to be sure he liked her to, but now, she had her doubts.

Just then, Ron came bounding into the room with two envelopes in his hand.

"They're our school letters! You got Head Girl, I know it!" he said happily. Hermione opened her letter, and, sure enough, a Head Girl's badge fell into her lap.

"Whoa." Ron said, obviously dumbstruck about something. Hermione looked at what was in his hand. It was a Head Boy's badge.

"Ron! Oh my goodness!" This was great! They had to sleep in the same dormitory!

And then, not thinking about what she was doing, gave him a big kiss on the mouth!

Ron was dumbstruck. He'd always wanted this to happen,but had never expected it to. He had always thought that Hermione fancied Harry. He pulled away and asked Hermione why she had done that.

"Because...I like you Ron." She said quietly.

"Huh? No, you like Harry, don't you?" Ron asked.

"Harry? No! He's too much like an older brother to me. I've liked you ever since the end of first year." Hermione admitted.

"Same with me, except I've liked you ever since our first potions lesson. I thought that you knowing everything was really attractive." Ron said, going crimson and studying his shoes.

"Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," Hermione said, lifing rons chin up and gazing into his deep blue eyes that she had looked at for so long.

"You know how I feel, so it's not like this huge, dark secret."

At that time, Ron was staring into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes with one thought on his mind;

**_Marry me!_**

Before he could say another word, Hermione had given him another kiss. This time he accepted it without any hesitation. The kiss started out gentle, but then their six years of pent-up emotion kicked in. They were lost in a world of their own.

But somebody else saw them. Ginny Weasly. Ginny walked in on the two in the middle of their kiss and slipped out of the room without them noticing. As she walked down the hall, she thought,

_**Well, it's about time. Geez.**_

Her mion could not belive this was happening. She had never dreamed that Ron felt the same way about her. Well she had _dreamed_, but...


	2. Malfoy

Chapter 2

Malfoy

When they finally got back to school, their NEWT classes were harder than ever to pass. Hermione's schedule contained four or five more classes than Ron's or Harry's. Ron and Hermione spent more and more time together. Mostly after class, not knowing that someone was watching them.

As he watched the happy couple, his silver eyes flashed with frustration. He couldn't stand it any more. He'd been in love with the mudblood ever since 3rd year, when she had punched him in the face in retaliation to him making fun of that big oaf, Hagrid. He hated himself because he was a pureblood and she was a mudblood. He was a Slytherin and She was a Gryffindor. Even so, Draco Maldoy had to do something to get Hermione Granger's attention.

He made an extremely feeble attempt later that day in the Herbology greenhouses. He dropped a pot at her feet and cut her with a piece of glass.

As he stooped down to pick up the pieces,  
Hermione's voice said,

"Reparo!" the pot mended itself instantly.

"I didn't ask for your help, Hermione," Malfoy said without thinking.

Hermione was stunned. Malfoy had never addressed her by her name. What was he thinking?

Malfoy was thinking two things;

1: STUPID MOUTH!

2: I think she noticed me!

That night, Hermione lay in bed thinking about what had happened. She came to the conclusion that it must be a one time thing. Malfoy had just had a slip of the tongue. With that in mind, she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

The next morning when the post owls arrived, Hermione received a letter. It said;

There is a girl within this school;

Who makes me act like a complete fool.

I want to draw her close to me;

And just make her really see.

Hermione, mind sharp as a dart,

It's you I love with all my heart.

Your Secret Admirer

(A.N.- hey at least I tried!)

As she read the love letter, she couldn't help smiling. Assuming the note had come from Ron, she decided to write back. That night she wrote on a new piece of parchment;

**_Thank you. I love you, too._**

_**Hermione**_

In the Slytherin dormitory room, Malyfopy wondered if Hermione had gotten his note.

His question was answered the next morning when he received Hermione's reply. He read and reread the message, and his heart began to race. He had never gotten the impression that Hermione had any feelings for him other than loathing. And as he looked over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione caught him staring at her and, before he could stop himself, he had waved at her.

_Oh crap! She's figured it out now!_

Ron sat next to Hermione. He loved her so much. And she loved him back. What could be more perfect that this? Nothing, that's what! But then he saw Hermione looking over at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy sat waving at Hermione. _His_ Hermione. What was going on?

"What's he doing, Hermione?" he asked her.

"I have absolutely no idea," Hermione replied without hesitation.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. Was this Mafoy's idea of a joke or something? aT the staff table, Professor McGonagall stood and announced that for the Halloween feast that year, they would be doing something similar to the Yule Ball. Immediately, Ron whipped around and said,

"Will you go with me?"

Hermione agreed and went back to eating, plans for the ball on her mind.

**So there it is...that pretty little review button.**

**Come on you know you want to press it. If you don't review ill never write anymore, EVER!**


	3. The Ball

Chapter 3

The Ball

As Halloween came around, everyone began to get very excited. Hermione had had her dress, shoes, gloves, and jewelry delivered to her dormitory by one of the house elves, so as not to disturb breakfast table with her rather large parcels. She loved her dress. (A/N. - this is kind of my dream prom dress so I LOVE IT TOO!) It was made of pink, blue, and white 100 China silk, and it was strapless. Also, the fabric was extremely light and flowed off her body (while still making her prominent curves appear) and trailed three inches on the floor behind her.

On the night of the ball, Hermione did something different that she wouldn't have done unless she was trying to impress. She made her hair straight and shiny and almost waist length with mini braids in the back and an almost kind of tiara of braids fastened tightly to her crown. She did her makeup and added some highlights to her hair. Then she put on her dress, shoes, gloves, and jewelry, and headed down to meet Ron in the common room.

When he first saw her, she wasn't even recognizable. She looked beautiful! Obviously she had attracted some other stares, too. Dean Thomas looked enchanted. Hermione took Ron's arm and they walked out of the portrait hole together.

Malfoy was awestruck. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Hermione looked amazing! She was certainly getting a lot of attention from the boys. He saw her and Weasly walk over to Potter. Hermione made a gesture as if she was saying she was going to step out onto the balcony for awhile.then she swept, as graceful as a princess, out of the room.

**_Now's my chance!_** Malfoy thought excitedly and slipped out after her.

Hermione was standing out in the fresh night air when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hermione?" It was Malfoy. Crap.

"Since when have you started calling me by my first name, Ferret?" She asked coldly. Malfoy walked right up next to her and said,

"I think ever since our little corespondance that I did what do you think?"

"I think you should pull your lip over your head and swallow it! Our recent what?"(A/N. – Yay! This is a line from the movie what a girl wants.)she asked now understanding.

**_Holy crap! Could it have been Malfoy's letter she had replied to?_**

"Remember in your note you said you loved me?" Malfoy stepped a little closer to her, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

"I thought your note was from Ron!"

"Doesn't matter!" Malfoy grabbed Hermione around the waist and leaned in for a kiss when...

**_Smack!_**

Hermione had smacked him so hard across the face , he actually went cross-eyed.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll hex you!" Hermione threatened.

Malfoy looked up with anger shining in every part of his face, but Hermione had already stalked away back into the Great Hall.

"Ron? Harry? I need to tell you something," Hermione said as she came back inside looking highly disturbed.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"When I was out there on the balcolny, Malfoy came out and he tried...to ...to kiss me," Hermione blurted out.

"WHAT?" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"Are you okay?" Rn said, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Apart from being extremely disturbed? Yes, I'm okay."

"What did you do?" Harry said.

"I smacked him. Again." Hermione said conversationally. Ron guffawed.

"Wish I'd have been there," he said enthusiastically.

Malfoy stormed back into the Slytherin Common Room. He had been so close. **_So Close!_** Hermione's note had not been meant for him. He went up to his dormitory and began pacing to room, deep in thought. **_What was he going to do? She knew he loved her now. What was he going to do?_**

He finally settled on the perfect conclusion...

**Hi people! Hope you liked this chapter! I think this one will be the most fun writing! I'm going to start to tell you the name of the next chapter every time I finish one So here we go!**

**Next chapter: The attack.**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. The Attack

**Okay... I have some reviewers that are like umber nice to me and some that aren't. like I said before this is my very first fic so don't flame.oh and to;**

**Avenell- yes this is a Ron/Hermione fic.**

**Skyforever11- thank you! You are so kind! keep reading it gets better don't worry!**

**Lirimaer Elearie-Hey! If you don't like it, don't read it! You'll find out what happens with harry later on but not yet...**

**So any ways on to the story!**

Chapter 4

The attack.

Hermione had been very cheerful in the week following the ball. The following week on Monday, She went down to breakfast with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step.

"Well your just all smiles today aren't you?" Ron said grinning as Hermione sat down next to him in the Great Hall. Hermione giggled something she wouldn't usually do but did anyways because of her good mood. In potions, Hermione happily brewed the assigned potion for Professor Slughorn. She hummed all the way through Herbology, and even gave Pansy Parkinson a cheery "Hello!"

That night while she slept was completely different. Throught the week, Hermione's night were plagued by dreams of a man with a horrific face, with eyes like a snakes and a high, cold voice, laughing as he tortured and killed her parents and little sister.

On Sunday, as she was walking up to the common room to meet Harry and Ron, the front-page headline of the Daily Prophet stopped her dead in her tracks (the article was placed beside three stationary Muggle photographs);

_You-Know-Who Strikes!_

Three Muggles, Daniel (40), Jane (37), and Sarah (6) Granger, were all found dead in their home earlier this morning. Their other daughter, Hermione Granger, is Head girl at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and is also a friend of Harry Potter's...

"No," Hermione whimpered, tears in her eyes as she dropped to her knees. She began to cry silently. Just then, Malfoy came around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" then he spotted the newspaper in her hand and said,

"I'm so sorry," Before Hermione could tell him thank you, he went on,

"but the Dark Lord has his way of showing people how awesome his is."

Hermione exploded immediately.

"Awesome? Voldemort tortured and killed my parents! Not only that, he killed my baby sister!" In a rage, Hermione took the prophet and shoved it in Malfoy's face.

"Look at her!" She screamed pointing to her sister's first grade photograph.

"Look at her! She was only six. SIX! That is not awesome. That is simply horrific! She was so young and I...I don't... know..." by now, Hermione was sobbing.

"I didn't mean," Malfoy started.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione shrieked. Just before she ran away, she mustered all of the strength she had left in her and punched Malfoy as hard as she could right in the nose.

Up in the Common Room, Harry and Ron had been waiting for Hermione for almost a half hour when she rushed through the portrait hole sobbing angrily.

"Hermione what the matter? Is it Malfoy?" Ron asked as she ran into his arms.

"Look," Harry said quietly picking up the dropped Prophet, scanning it and handing it to Ron as he steered Hermione into an armchair.

"Two questions;" Ron said still looking at the news paper,

"One: why are their pictures not moving?;

and; two: how old was your sister?"

"They're Muggle photographs. That's Sarah's first grade picture." She smiled dow at the girl with bouncy brown curls and two missing front teeth.

"She was only six years old," Hermione said. Harry swore to himself that he would make Voldemort pay for this if it was the last thing he ever did. Ron swore out loud.

**Hi again everybody! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Next chapter: Quidditch tryouts; Hermione discovers a new talent.**


	5. Quidditch

**Hi, guys! Just a note: Please don't hate me for the corniness of this chapter. This is completely irrelevant since J.K. Rowling already said that Hermione is terrible at Quidditch, but it was pretty fun to write. Also, you can tell me how much you hate my Quidditch scene. I think it is awful. but hey I hope you like this chapter anyways. So here we go…**

Chapter 5

Quidditch

A week and a half after her family's death, Hermione was terribly grief-stricken. She was late to most of her classes, and she didn't even turn in some of her homework, and for Hermione Granger, that was a big deal. She was completely unorganized, and, as Ron had said a few days before to Ernie McMillan when he had asked how Hermione was doing,

"She broke!"

Quidditch tryouts were coming up, and Hermione decided to try out just for the heck of it. So she read up on the subject, being the bookworm that she is. She really wanted to try out for beater. Chaser sounded nice too, but right now, all Hermione really wanted to do was hit something.

The night of the tryouts, Hermione went down to the Quidditch field with Ron, who would be lending Hermione his Cleansweep 11, because none of the school brooms were any good whatsoever. There were at least 25 other people there.

"Okay, beaters go here, chasers go there, keepers, go there." Harry said pointing to various parts of the field. There were no people trying out for seeker because that was Harry's position, and he was the Quidditch captain.

"Beaters will go first." Hermione mounted Ron's broom and shot into the sky. It was a wonderful feeling, like being carried in a swimming pool. She felt weightless. She failed spectacularly at beating, although it did relieve a lot of her stress. Chasing, however, was a different matter entirely. She scored 12 goals and dodged both bludgers 6 times each. She made the team, as did Ginny and one of the chasers from the previous year, Demelza Robbins.(A/N- I don't actually have the sixth book on me right now so if I spelled her last name wrong, please tell me!) Their first practice was to be the following night. It went splendidly and ended with Hermione leaving very happy because Demelza had told her that she was probably one the best chasers that the Gryffindor Quidditch team has seen in over 50 years. Their first match was going to be the next week. Over the course of that period of time, Hermione ordered a Firebolt from Diagon Alley, and the team's nightly practices were training Hermione pretty hard. She began to become her normal self again.

The morning of the match, Hermione ate little for breakfast and headed down to the locker room with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to change into their Quidditch robes.

"Alright, everyone. Those of you who don't know yet, we're playing Slytherin, and they have two very good beaters, so we need to be careful," Harry said as he stood up and faced his team. They all grabbed their brooms and headed out onto the field. As they did so, an equal amount of boos and cheers erupted from the stands.

"Captains, shake hands," Madame Hooch said. Harry stepped forward and was met by Malfoy. They shook hands while giving each other looks that could kill, and then headed back toward their teams.

"Mount your brooms!" the whistle blew, and 14 brooms shot into the sky.

"And it's the new chaser, Hermione Granger with the Quaffle, I've heard she's quite good," Ernie McMillan was doing the commentary on the match.

"Granger with the Quaffle, passes it to Weasly, back to Granger, passes to Robinns, back to Granger and she shoots at the goal posts and… SHE SCORES!" the crowd below burst into cheers and groans at the same time. The rest of the match went very smoothly, with the snitch caught fantastically by Harry and the final score being 180- 80. Hermione made 7 goals, Ginny made 5, and Demelza made 6.

The rest of the day, everyone was commenting on Hermione's sensational chasing skills. Hermione almost wrote her parents and then remembered that they would never read her letter.

One night as Hermione patrolled the corridors, she decided to go sit on top of the Astronomy Tower and stargaze. As she sat there, someone behind her said,

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione jumped and turned around to see who it was that had spoken. It was Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she said icily, turning back to look over the grounds.

"I've been wanting to apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to-," Malfoy started.

"You have, have you? Well, don't bother!" Hermione interjected, cutting him off. Malfoy sat down next to her and said,

"Look at me Hermione." And, for some reason, she instantly obeyed. His silver eyes locked onto hers, entrancing her. Malfoy put one of his hands on each of her shoulders and dipped his head lower for a kiss. Finally, their lips connected. Malfoy wound his arms around Hermione's back and she put her arms around his neck. Finally, Hermione zoomed back into reality, and tore herself away from Malfoy.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked him standing up and taking a couple of steps away from him.

"We can't be together!" and with that, she turned and walked away into the castle.

**_Oh, we'll be together, Hermione, _**Malfoy thought as he looked at her retreating back.

**_You'll see._**

**Bum bum bum! So did you guys like this chapter? Please tell me if you liked my very feeble attempt at the Quidditch scene. I think it sucked but it was all I could think of writing at the time.**

**Next Chapter: Question of the year;**

**Ron asks Hermione a VERY important question…..**

**Stay tuned and read and review please oh pleasey please!**


	6. Question of the Year

**Hi everybody! Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was really busy with school and ….. well school about covers it.lol. so here is chapter 6…..**

Chapter 6

Question of the year

As Christmas rolled around, the usual decorations went up, the teachers all seemed much happier, and Peeves began hiding in the suits of armor while singing rude carols again. On Christmas morning, Hermione was pleasantly surprised with a large pile of gifts on the foot of her bed. Much more than usual. As she reached out for the largest of the gifts, which had Lavander's neat writing on the gift tag, a smaller gold box caught her eye. She opened this one instead and as she did, a note and a pair of brilliant diamond earrings fell out of it. She picked up the note. It said;

**Hermione,**

**Your mother and I found these earrings while shopping at the mall and thought you would like them. We decided to send them early because we were afraid that your sister would take them and than refuse to tell us where they are. She misses you so much. She is always asking when her big sister will be home, and she can't wait to find out if she'll get to go to Hogwarts also. Well everybody here is fine right now and we hope you are too. **

**Missing you always, **

**Father, Mother, and Sarah.**

Hermione put the earrings on immediately, and opened the rest of her gifts, receiving a broomstick care kit from Harry, chocolate from Ron, an assortment of new fashionable clothes from Lavander, and at least three pairs of high heeled shoes and high heeled sandals from Parvati. After that, she put on the least revealing outfit that Lavander had given her, which was rather hard considering that they were all extremely revealing. She ended up wearing the tight fitting red shirt and a pleated black not-too-short mini skirt, and the High heeled clog that made the outfit come off as being not too dressy and not too casual. Then she grabbed a new sweater-vest, which was green, and hurried downstairs to go to breakfast with Lavander and Parvati.

Ron was sitting in an armchair in the Common Room, when Hermione came marching down from the girls' dormitory with the other girls close behind her. He grabbed Hermione's hand and said,

"I need to ask you something." Hermione walked over to an arm chair and sat down. She smiled at him.

"Do you love me?" Ron asked as he bent down on one knee, and as he did so, every single person in the room seemed to go completely silent. Ron put a hand in side his robes as Hermione told him she loved him more than she would ever love anything on the earth. At that he withdrew a small black box from his robes. Hermione stared at it, now understanding the direction this conversation was taking. Was he going to….

Ron opened the tiny box and Hermione drew in a small gasp of surprise. Inside was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen! It had one large white diamond and two smaller pink diamonds set in the middle of a gold band.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" As he said it, the whole room seemed to hold its breath waiting for the response.

"Oh Ron, of course I will!" Hermione said, leaping from her seat, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing him. The whole room burst into cheers. After the ring was on her finger, Ron took Hermione's hand and they went down to break fast together.

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor house table when Hermione and Ron, both grinning like there was no tomorrow, came into the Great Hall and sat down next to him. Not long after this, Ginny came in and plopped down next to Hermione, spotted the ring, and said,

"Where'd you get that?"

"Ron gave it to me. Come here," Hermione replied. Ginny leaned in closer.

"We're getting married!"

"YES! I'm getting a sister! I'm getting a sister!" Ginny sang, dancing around in her seat. Everybody started to stare at Ginny's vigorous twisting from side to side in her seat now and were asking what was going on.

"Ron and Hermione are getting married!" and then everyone was congratulating and patting Ron on the back.

When Malfoy heard about Ron and Hermione, he was angry and confused.

**_How could she do this? Did that night on the astronomy tower mean anything to her(_**A/N: uhhhh…survey says….NO!)

_**What was she thinking, that she could just toy with my emotions and then rip my heart out and show it to me? No way! I'll show her.**_

_**She'll see…**_

Ginny was ecstatic. Not only was she going to be getting a sister, but her sister would be Hermione, her best friend. Ginny looked at Harry and saw him staring at her. She flashed him a smile and started talking excitedly to Hermione about the wedding.

"Ginny," Hermione said turning to face her friend.

"Hmm?" Ginny said absent-mindedly, staring wistfully (A/N: Thank you my dear older brother for giving me this word, I love it! lol) at Harry.

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" Ginny screamed. After a while, she calmed down and continued to stare dreamily at Harry.

Hermione laughed inside her head as she thought,

**_This has been the best Christmas of my life._**

One week passed, and Hermione was as happy as she had ever been. Then, on New years day, she received a letter that said,

**Hermione,**

**Meet me tonight on the astronomy tower and we'll discuss wedding plans.**

**-Ron-**

So, she went. When she got there, Ron wasn't there, but someone else was.

"Hello, Hermione," Draco Malfoy said…..

**Please everyone don't hate me because I havn't updated in like two weeks. But maybe if you all review lots and lots and LOTS I'll update sooner. Hee hee hee.**

**Next chapter-"Talking with Malfoy"**

**Stay tuned!**


	7. Rejecting a Malfoyrun for your life!

**Hi guys! It's me again! I felt kind of guilty about not updating for like two weeks last time so I am going to do maybe a couple of chapters this weekend. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

"Talking" With Malfoy

The silhouette of Draco Malfoy stood on the astronomy tower before Hermione. He turned around to face her. There was rage written in every single line on his face, and there was an almost… _hungry_ gleam in his metallic eyes.

"Malfoy? What're you doing here? Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, starting to panic and taking a few steps backwards as Malfoy took a few steps towards her.

"Weasel?" He said in a low voice. Then with a kind of laugh, he went on,

"Oh, he's not coming. I knew that you wouldn't be able to resist the thought of your precious," he looked at her out of the corner of his eye before saying in a voice that was so icy, Hermione actually thought a ghost had just walked through her,

"wedding."

So that was what this was about, Hermione thought.

Malfoy had gotten angry that she was going to marry Ron and had drawn her here to…to do what exactly? Before she could ask Malfoy what he was going to do to her, he suddenly drew his wand and, before she was able to react, pointed it at her and shouted,

"Lorcoremn!"

As soon as the spell hit her, she found herself on the astronomy tower in front of Draco Malfoy, but she didn't seem to be able to remember how she got there. All she knew was that she wanted Draco Malfoy. To hell with inter-house rivalry! Then, without a thought or care in the world, she threw herself at Malfoy, and, landing on top of him, began planting kisses all over his face. She was out of control.

_It worked!_ Malfoy thought. The Lorcoremn spell was a very powerful and difficult love spell. That caused the one under the spell to go into a passion for the caster. He had been practicing it on Pansy Parkinson until he finally got it right, sort of. It only worked for short periods of time, but still…

All of a sudden, Hermione was yanked back to reality and realized that she was lying on top of Draco Malfoy. She stood up so fast she got a head rush!

"What in the name of Godric are you doing?" She asked angrily. Instead of answering her, Malfoy stood up and pinned her against the tower wall.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione yelled trying to throw him off of her, but to no avail.

"You are so beautiful when you're scared, you know that?" Malfoy said, burying his face in the mane of brown hair that was no longer bushy, but long and naturally smoothed into waves. The hair that he had been staring at all year, long to do exactly this. He breathed in her scent, vanilla and lilacs.. Why did she always have to smell this… enchanting?

"Oh come on, I'm not scared," Hermione cried, still struggling against her captor. Malfoy looked her right in the eyes with his irony grey eyes, that were spellbinding.

"Then why are you sweating so much?" It took Hermione a second to register the fact that she needed to come up with a response, before she started to say,

"Because-" but Malfoy cut across her.

"Lorcoremn!" Hermione was hit again with that powerful sensation of lust, and for about a minute and a half, she just stood there kissing Malfoy, _Draco _ Malfoy, for no apparent reason at all.

Malfoy was lost in his emotions. All he wanted was her. All he could think about was her….

**_JAB!_**

Hermione had drawn her wand and poked him as hard as she could in the stomach. Then she ran for it.

Into the castle and down the halls she went, until a spell flew over her shoulder, she pointed her wand over her shoulder and, craning her neck to get a better aim, shouted,

"STUPIFY!" She missed by a fraction of an inch. Still firing spells over her shoulder, Hermione tore down the corridors and into the Gryffindoor Portrait hall.

"Mandrake Root!" she shouted at the fat lady, wh started to slowly swing open, with Hermione listening to Malfoy's footsteps growing louder every second. As soon as there was a gap in the portrait hole large enough for her to squeeze through, Hermione toppled into the Common Room and slammed the portrait shut just as Malfoy ran into it. She heard Malfoy beating his fists on the outside of the room and cursing maniachally. Sobbing, Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory and cried herself to sleep.

**So…….did ya like it? Well, even if you didn't, just lie to me in your reviews and tell me that you love love love love love LOVE my story! That's right you heard me! Now get your butt moving and review already people! God! Lol **

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE FIGHT**

**Ron gives Malfoy a piece of his mind for putting the moves on Hermione….**

**STAY TUNED!**


	8. The fight

**Hi every body! I haven't gotten any new reveiws for my chaptersd yet do yall hate me? Oh well Cries the story must go on! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 8

The fight

In early, early spring when the snow had barely begun to melt, Hermione had informed Ron and Harry about the incident with Malfoy on the astronomy tower. Ron had been upset at first about it, but he had recovered. One nice day at the end of February, Ron and Hermione were strolling across the grounds (Harry had set out to find another Horcrux)when,

"Oh, look, how cute is this? What're you two doing, discussing what color to make the bridesmaids dresses?" Malfoy snortedas he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Ron asked venomously.

"Shut up, Weasel! I need to talk to Granger." Malfoy snapped, attempting to walk around Ron to get to Hermione.

"Oh, no you don't! I know this trick and I'm not going to fall for it! Your hopeless, you know that?" Hermione stepped out from behind Ron and took a step closer to Malfoy, still speaking.

"So you can just take your lame crap elsewhere, because I'm not going to take anymore of it

**_WHAM!_**

Malfoy had smacked Hermione hard across the face, knocking her over.

"Don't you lay a hand on my girl!" Ron shouted, launching himself at Malfoy.

The next couple of minutes were a blur to Hermione. It was just a bunch of Flailing limbs, as far as Hermione could tell and it was hared to know who was winning. Finally, Ron picked Malfoy up by the collar of his shirt and said dangerously,

"If you ever so much as look at Hermione again like I've watched you do all year, I'll curse you into oblivion!" Then, Ron dropped Malfoy , who looked humiliated for a second, then scurried away. There was some scattered applause from the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go." Ron helped Hermione up off the ground and escorted her back to Gryffindor Tower.

In the girl's dormitory, there was a package addressed to Hermione on her bed. Hermione walked in with Ginny and opened it. Inside was her mothers wedding dress. Ginny squealed her approval. Hermione hugged the dress to her chest and breathed in her mother's familiar scent of peppermints. The dress itself was a marvelous piece of work, Hermione's mother had made it herself. It was snow-white silk and lace, strapless, with glass beads and pearls embroidered into exquisite designs on the bodice. In the bottom of the box, there was a magnificent veil wit an almost crown of diamonds across the part where the veil would touch the crown of her head.

"OH, MY, GOD! That is so beautiful! Go put it on right now!" Ginny cried. Hermione did, much to Ginny's delight.

"Oh, my goodness! We'll have to do something about that wedding of yours." Ginny said, and with a quick spell, she had striated Hermione's wavy hair and then started to change it's color. They both finally agreed on strawberry-blonde hair with gold highlights.

"You're a masterpiece!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Hermione.

Once her hair had been returned to it's normal state and the dress was back in its box, Hermione and Ginny walked down to dinner, arm in arm.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapters. They get longer around chapter 10 or so, so don't worry! REVEIWS HELP ME WRITE, SO PLEASE DO IT!**

**Next chapter: Confrontation and conversations**

**Malfoy does something drastic, and Hermione convinces Ginny to do what will make her happy...**

**Stay tuned!**


	9. Confronation and Conversations

**Hi guys! I have decided to only update on the weekends and occasionally on weekdays because I just don't have time to do it any other time. So there will probably be a weekly update. Well here is chapter 9.**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 9**

**Confrontation and Conversations**

Ron sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall day dreaming about Hermione. Hermione and him getting married, them having kids, their kids having kids...

But his day dream was interrupted by a glint of metal on Draco Malfoys belt. A knife. Ron saw that Malfoy was going towards the door. As he looked, Malfoy suddenly drew his knife and ran at th door, where Ron looked just in time to see bushy, brown curls whip around the corner and out of sight.

**_Hermione._**

Without another thought or word, Ron sprang from the table and charged after the two.

Hermione ran for her life. She had seen the knife Malfoy had been holding and was sure he was chasing her. What he would do if he caught her, she knew only too well.

She rounded a corner and ran right into Malfoy. She screamed at the top of her lungs. He swiftly brought the knife up and down, but, too late. Hermione was already tearing down the next corridor, screaming,

"Help me! Somebody please help me!"

Malfoy finally caught her and began tracing the blunt edge of the knife down her cheek.

"I love you, Hermione," he said.

"No, you don't!" Hermione shrieked.

"You only want me because you know you can never have me!" she went on. Malfoy suddenly got a murderous look in his eyes.

Then, he cut her across her face.

"Not so pretty now, are you?" He said, grabbing Hermione and slamming her back against the wall.

"Get away from Hermione, you great, ugly git!" a voice shouted from behind them. Malfoy turned and was promptly hit in the face by a stupefying spell. After recovering, he discovered that Hermione and Weasly were gone. He ran after them, with one thing on his mind; **_Pop goes the Weasel_**.

"Are you okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked once they were in the safety of their own common room and the sounds of Malfoy's vicious threats and cursing had died away.

"Oh, Ron, I'm fine, but thank Merlin you got there when you did. If you hadn't, I don't know what would've happened," Hermione replied.

Later that night, Hermione was sitting in the common room with Ginny, listening to her gab about Harry.

"...I mean, he's just so brave and handsome, and he did save my life in my first year," she gushed.

"So, what's the matter with you? Go ask him out again, if you like him so much," Hermione said more like a statement than a suggestion.

"I know I should, but..." Ginny trailed off.

"But what?" Hermione said, trying to get it out of her.

"But, I don't know. I think I'm afraid he'll say no," she replied, staring into the fire.

"Who'll say no to what?" a very sleepy voice said from behind them. Harry was coming down the boys dormitory steps, looking very groggy.

"Umm... Harry?" Hermione said, standing up.

"Hmm?" He replied, staring at Ginny.

"Ginny has something she would like to say to you." Hermione said, trying tremendously hard not to laugh at the look of utmost terror on Ginny's face.

"I'll just leave you two lovebir- I mean..." Hermione caught herself just in time,

"...I mean, friends, alone," Hermione finished, giving Hermione an overly excited thumbs-up behind Harry's back and then tore up to the girls dorm where she collapsed on her bed and shook with laughter.

**Hey, so I hope you guys liked the end of this chapter as much as I do.lol. so anyways, The next capter is uber short. Like a paragraph. It's kind of a subchapter, actually, but it is told from Ginny's POV. Soooo...**

**NEXT CHAPTER:GINNY WINS.**

**Ginny gets her way...**

**Stay tuned!**


	10. Ginny Wins

**Hi everyone again! I am very bored today so I am going to put up my uber short chapter. **

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 10

Ginny wins

Ginny didn't know what to do. Of course, she had gone out with Harry before but she'd never realized that she loved him this much. Harry looked very groggy. His emerald eyes were so beautiful. He was so...so...hot...

"Umm, Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" He said, not taking those gorgeous eyes of his off of her.

"Will you go out with me? Again?" Ginny asked.

"Will I? sure, why not?"

**_Yes!_** Ginny thought as Harry kissed her.

**What did I tell you? It is SHORT! But hey...Don't hate me, okay?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Mr. Weasly**

**Mr. Weasly does a big no-no...**

**Stay tuned!**


	11. Aurthor Weasley

**Hello, again! Sorry about not updating in a while. My mom's been in the hospital, so don't hate me! Lol. Anyways, here is chapter 11!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 11

Aurthor Weasley

The next morning, as Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione waliked across the grounds together, their conversation came around to the topic of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and their new teacher, Professor Smugglerom.

"You know, I don't think Smugglerom is any better than Snape. All I have learned in that class this whole year is that Smugglerom will one day date, propose to, marry, and have nine happy, fat children with the Dark Arts." Harry remarked. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all laughed heartily.

"Maybe we should start the D.A. again," Hermione said thoughtfully,

"Even though he's… you know." She could not bring herself to say the word 'dead'.

"You know, that's not actually a bad idea, Hermione," Harry said after several moments of complete silence.

"Course it's not a bad idea, Harry," Ron remarked, looking at Harry in bewilderment,

"Or have you forgotten that you're talking to the girl who plans to read the entire library before she leaves this school forever?" He finished, giving Hermione one of his famous one-of-a-kind Ronald Weasley lopsided grins. After that, the topic of possibly reinstating the D.A. never came up again.

The next morning brought with it more terrible news. As Hermione held the Daily Prophet in her hands at breakfast, she scanned the front page and saw, to her horror;

**Aurthor Weasley: Deatheater?**

**Aurthor Weasley of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has been sent to Azkaban Prison after being tried and convicted by the Wizargammot for attempted murder on his wife, Molly Weasley, late on Saturday evening. Mrs. Weasley said that she is sure that her husband had been imperioused and is avoiding any other contact from the Ministry. The Minister of magic says that the wizarding world is now safe from yet another dangerous criminal.**

"Hiya, Hermione," Harry had come into the Great Hall with Ginny and sat down across from her.

"Watcha reading?" Harry said, suddenly with a note of concernedness in his voice at the shocked look on his friend's face. She handed him the newspaper and watched as Harry read it while Ginny read over his shoulder. As Harry read, his eyes widened with shock.

"What the bloody…" He started just as Ron sat down next to Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, looking from Ginny furious face to Harry's shocked expression, to Hermione's worried eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, Ron. Honestly," Harry said, with a feeble attempt at innocency. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I lied, it's something in today's Prophet, but if I hand it over, you cannot explode, rip our limbs off, scream, throw a temper tantrum, or run away, understood?" Harry said. Ron nodded, taking the paper. As he read, his face became redder and more contorted with rage. After he finished, he slammed his fist down on the table.

"MY DAD? A DEATHEATER? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY PLAYING AT? OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" He roared, causing several younger students to look over in fright.

"Ron, you promised!" Harry said in a sing-song voice as Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's waist.

"Don't worry, Ron. He'll be out of there in no time," she reassured him.

"You really think so?" he asked her, turning to face her as he did so.

"No. I know so. So chin up, okay? It'll all be okay soon," Hermione said soothingly, while putting her hands on Ron's shoulders, then she went on.

"The ministry is only trying to get people to believe that they are doing something to try and solve the problem. They know full well that your father was imperioused, they just want to make themselves look good."

Ron looked at Hermione and said,

"Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot." Then he leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, boy," Ginny sighed, taking Harry by the hand and standing up.

"If you two are going to start all that touchy- feely crap, I'm outta here." And with that, she and Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

**Sooooooooooooooo…………….didja like it? TELL ME! I have not gotten reviews for a long time. But it is fun to threaten to not write any more of my story I yall don't read and review!lol!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Gifts: Good and Bad**

**Malfoy pays some big bucks for a gift and when Hermione says that she shouldn't accept them, he gets mad…….**

**Stay Tuned (PLEASE?)!**


	12. Gifts: Good and Bad

**Hey people! It's thanksgiving break for me! Thanks to**

**the following reviewers;**

**Dana: Thank you for loving my story! It's very sweet of you!**

**Atrus Valentein: Thank you for the ideas! Yes, there will be horcruxes in later chappies. Great luck to you; this is the chapter that starts the chain of the chapters being longer. As for the Neville/Luna action, I have this story already pre written out, and I completely forgot Neville! I guess I could try to fit it in, I just have to figure out where…**

**LOZERRCKN: Thank you for that review! It is so fun to poke fun at teachers, isn't it?**

**Jboyrckr: Thank you for saying my story was good!**

**Well here is chapter 12!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 12

Gifts: Good and Bad

In early February, Draco Malfoy was still attempting to capture Hermione's heart. He had thought his last attempt would've worked. It always did with Pansy. Okay, he thought to himself, maybe she doesn't go for the crazy- guy- with- a- knife approach. There was one way of really getting her attention, but Malfoy wanted to avoid that option at all costs.

He could be nicer and more polite to…everybody. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

I'll just think of a different way. He thought. Anything but that…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Common Room that night.

Harry and Ron were playing chess (Ron was winning, as usual), and Hermione was looking for some jobs that she could apply for.

"Hermione, why even bother? You can have any job in the entire world, with the grades you've got," Ron said. Hermione went slightly pink.

"Oh, don't, Ron honestly," Hermione said, watching Harry make a move on the board. Ron took that piece on his turn.

Hermione's thoughts strayed to Malfoy. The last time she had seen him was that day when he had chased her with a knife. What would make him do something like that? Even though she knew subconsciously that she was not responsible for Malfoy's feelings, she felt like she was. She felt…dirty.

"Hermione!" Ron said loudly, causing Hermione to snap out of her trance.

"Hmm? What?" she asked.

"That's about the twelfth time I've said it. You've got an owl." He said, gesturing over his shoulder at an eagle owl that was perched on the windowsill. When Hermione took the package, she realized that it was too thick to be a letter.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed," Hermione announced to Harry and Ron, who were still transfixed in their chess game. They didn't respond, so Hermione went up to the dormitory, sat on her bed, closed the hangings, and opened the parcel. There was a lot inside of it. There were several objects that were wrapped in gold paper, and there was a letter that was about three pages long. It was another love letter from Malfoy. Sighing, Hermione thought,

_**Will he never give up?**_

She looked at the other items that were wrapped in gold. There were about six of them. She unwrapped them one by one;

The first item was a pair of diamond earrings; the second was a matching necklace; the third was another necklace, but it was made of the most beautiful pearls imaginable; the fourth was a diamond ring; fifth was a diamond bracelet; and the sixth was a necklace with a gorgeous fire opal pendant.

They were all extremely beautiful, no doubt, and Hermione decided to write Malfoy back. She got a fresh piece of parchment, and wrote;

Draco,

Thank you for the beautiful gifts, but I have to make this clear; We Can't Be Together. I'll tell you this, though; On my wedding day, I will wear the fire opal ( It will go smashing with the dress). I'll also use the gorgeous diamond ring you gave me as my wedding ring. Thanks again!

Yours truly,

Hermione

She went back downstairs and told Harry she needed to borrow Hedwig to send a letter to her Aunt, whose letter had just arrived congratulating her and Ron on their engagement. After sending Hedwig off, she went back upstairs and got into bed….

**_It was her wedding day. She stood outside of the chapel, waiting for her escort to arrive. Suddenly, her father cam around the corner. She asked him how he survived Voldemort's attack. He replied shortly, _**

"_**No time to explain."**_

_**The church doors opened…**_

Hermione awoke the next morning in a very cheerful mood. She had had a very pleasant dream. She opened the hangings, dressed, and went downstairs to the common room. Ron and Harry were there, as was Ginny.

"Hey guys!" Harry, Ron, and Ginny all started and turned around. Hermione then noticed How very ashen- faced all of them were.

"What's wrong with all of you?" she asked. Everybody rolled their eyes and didn't answer.

"Or you could just be silent, that works too," Hermione said after a moment. They all went down to breakfast. When they arrived at the Great Hall, Hermione saw that everybody was decked out in their house colors at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Hermione's stomach lurched. She had completely forgotten that today was the Qudditch match that decided who won the Quidditch cup! Hermione ate barely anything. When they were all in the changing room, Hermione put on her chaser robes, grabbed her firebolt, and headed out to the field with the rest of the team.

Harry shook hands with the Hufflepuff captain and returned to his teammates.

"Okay, guys, this is it. If we win this match, Gryffindor will have won the cup all 6 years I've been on the team, not counting fourth year. Just play as well as you do at practices, and this game is in the bag," Harry encouraged.

"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" Madame Hooch shouted, as she put her shiny whistle to her lips. As soon as it went off, 14 players shot into the sky. Ron zoomed away towards the goalposts, and Hermione got the Quaffle first and scored on the Hufflepuffs. Meanwhile, Harry was looking for the Snitch…

High above the game, Harry searched for the Golden Snitch. As he looked, his thoughts strayed to Ginny, and what a good Quidditch player she was, was a good Girlfriend he was, how beautiful she was…**_Wait Harry_** **_stop!_** His brain told him. **_You're supposed to be looking for the snitch, not having wild fantasies about your girlfriend, you prat!_**

The commentary, done again by Ernie Macmillan, could be heard below,

"It's Granger with the Quaffle, evades a bludger, and , ooh! Hit in the face by a well hit Bludger by the Hufflepuff beater."

Harry spun around. Hermione was sitting on her broom, with her wand in hand. She muttered something under her breath that seemed to repair her nose, because a second later, she was off again.

"And the match is back in session. Granger still with the Quaffle, she's roketing toward the Hufflepuff keeper, and," Ernie paused as the shot was made,

"SHE SCORES!" there was a roar from the red and gold clad side of the stadium.

Just then, Harry noticed a tiny, tiny glint of gold out of the corner of his eye. The snitch! The Hufflepuff seeker had already seen it and she was diving for it. She was well ahead of him, but Harry's specialty was diving. He rocketed toward the ground for the last time, he was gaining on the other seeker, he was level with her, and then he was ahead of her. Finally, he stretched out both hands and,

"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Ernie shouted over the torrents of students that were dressed in Gryffindor colors came pouring out onto the field. He shouted the score too, but it couldn't be heard in the explosion of noise that had taken place. The Gryffindor team landed on the field and Professor McGonnagal handed Harry the shining Quidditch Cup. The team and the fellow students marched back up to the school. This celebration was better than any other one Harry could ever remember.

At at least 1:00 in the morning, Hermione, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all still reliving the match in excrutiating detail for at least the fortieth time before they all decided to call it a night and go up to bed. When Hermione reached her dormitory, she found Malfoy's reply to her letter lying on her bed. She didn't notice that the envelope happened to be scarlet until after she'd opened it. The howler screamed,

"I SPENT AT LEAST 400 GALLEONS ON EACH OF THOSE ITEMS! IF YOUR NOT GOING TO WEAR THEM, SEND THEM BACK AND I'LL GIVE THEM TO SOMEBODY WHO WILL!" Then, the letter burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes and a very confused Hermione. She finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Ron was up late. He had heard from Parvati Patil t hat Malfoy was sending Hermione love letters. Well he had to put an end to it. He put the finishing touches on his letter to Malfoy, reread it to make sure that it would humiliate him beyond belief, sealed it, and, pointing his wand at the envelope, said,

"Howliate!" The letter seemed to inflate, as though the sound inside was going to explode. Then it lay quite still and flat. He sent it to the owelry to be delivered with the mornings mail. Boy, was Malfoy going to get a surprise…..

**Sooooo… press that pretty little button that says review… you know you want to! Lol! So, there goes another very feeble attempt at making a Quidditch match scene. Tell me if you thought it was awful. Also, I would like it if you guys would give me some ideas. It's always fun to see your idea in a story!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Real Attention Getter**

**Malfoy gets Ron's Howler and goes on a little revenge spree…**

**Stay Tuned!**


	13. A Real Attention Getter

**Hello! It's time for another chapter! I really want to thank everybody for the good reviews! But still… you guys don't have to be soooooo nice to me. If you think something should be changed, please tell me, because my friend's mom got mad at me the other day because I let her daughter read a story about magic and psychotic people! It's weird but very true.**

**Well…..having said that…..ON TO THE STORY! Here is the chapter where Draco goes koo-koo!**

**Here's chapter 13!**

**Enjoy……**

Chapter 13

A Real Attention Getter

The morning after Ron sent the Howler to Malfoy, everyone was down at breakfast, when the post owls came. Ron was looking very smug about something(Hermione couldn't figure out what it was)(A/N: You will soon…hee, hee…), Hermione was reading her potions essay to check and make sure it was right, and Ginny was feeding Harry off of her fork every other bite. Suddenly, Ron turned around and looked at the Slytherin table expectantly. There sat Malfoy, looking shocked, and holding a scarlet envelope in his hands.

"Look, everybody! Malfoy's got a Howler!" somebody shouted. Malfoy carefully opened the letter and squeezed his eyes shut.

Ron's voice, magnified to what sounded like 12 times its normal volume, first let out a string of swear words that were so foul, Colin Creevy actually put his hands over his little brother's ears to try and block them out. Then, the Howler screeched,

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU SLIMEBALL! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN HOW MUCH YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! STOP SENDING LOVE LETTERS TO HERMIONE GRANGER RIGHT NOW!" With that, the letter burst into flames, and landed in a pile of ashes in front of a mortified Draco Malfoy. He shot Ron a look that could kill, and Ron turned around, laughing hysterically. Ron was in an exceptionally good mood for the rest of the day.

Malfoy, on the other hand thought about how he could get his revenge.

He wasn't going to let that blood-traitor Weasley treat him that way. Then, he remembered something.

_**I've still got that knife hidden away in my dormitory...**_

That night, Hermione and Harry sat in the Common Room, waiting for Ron to return from patrolling the corridors. It began to storm outside, and they began to play "Anywhere but here"(Harry knew how to play this game because he had lived with muggles for his entire life.)

"Okay, I'm in the Hawaiian Islands," Hermione was saying, "and I've just sat down in a restaurant. A man walks in, and the only table that still has a seat left is with me. So they seat him across from me. I look up from my menu and it's Leonardo DeCaprio!" She laughed.

"Good one!" Harry said, also laughing. "Okay, my turn...Oh! I'm on the Quidditch field and,"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, looking past Harry's shoulder, horror-struck at what she was looking at. Harry turned and let out a cry of surprise.

Ron was standing in front of the portrait hole, but it did not look like Ron at all. He had so many gashes, bruises, and cuts on his face, the only recognizable thing about him now was his Head Boy's badge.

"Harry? Hermione?" Ron choked out in a hoarse whisper. Before they had a chance to respond, he fell over.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted in unison, running over to him and turning him over onto his back.

"What happened?" Harry asked, thinking that he already knew the answer.

"Mal...foy...attack...revenge...howler," Ron mumbled almost inaudibly, taking very deep, rattling breaths in between every word.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Harry shouted angrily.

"Not now, Harry! We need to get Ron up to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said with a pleading look at Harry.

"Help me. I can't do it alone. Malfoy is probably still out there somewhere." Harry still was walking away, towards the staircases to get a weapon: His wand.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The sound of his full name made Harry turn around instantaneously. Hermione was on her feet now. She had a wild look on her face.

"Harry Potter, if you do not help me get Ron to the Hospital Wing, he will bleed to death!" she shouted at him. Now there were tears in her eyes.

Harry couldn't say no.

Malfoy hummed eerily as he wiped the blood off of his knife. He was standing in a hallway that was very close by the Hospital Wing. He was waiting. He knew that sooner or later, Potter and Hermione would be bringing Weasley up here.

**_And then..._** he chuckled to himself,**_ only he knew what would happen..._**

But wait a moment... he heard footsteps. And voices. They were coming. When they were in the middle of the corridor, Malfoy slipped out of his hiding place and began to follow them.

**_He needed to wait for the perfect time..._**

"Harry, hurry up!" called Hermione, who was practically running down the corridors.

"I'm the one who happens to be carrying the 17 year old with the bottomless stomach, Hermione! Cut me some slack!" Harry called back.

Just then, Malfoy very carefully slid the tip of his knife firmly up Harry's back, making a gash about 4 inches long. Malfoy had pressed harder than he had meant to. Harry gave a cry of pain, dropped Ron, who thudded the floor, and whirled around, his wand aloft.

But there was nobody there to curse. Confused, Harry picked Ron back up and hurried along to the Hospital Wing.

When they arrived there, Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office and gasped in horror at the sight of Ron's face.

"I can fix this, of course I can, but there'll be some very nasty scarring for a while." She said while rummaging around in the medicine cabinet.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"A week. Two at the most." Came the reply. Hermione sighed with relief. Harry was glad to see that she wasn't upset any more.

"You two should go back to bed. You've both had a very long day, and you need your sleep." Madame Pomfrey instructed them impatiently before shooing them out of the Hospital Wing and shutting the door behind them.

Malfoy returned to the Slytherin Common Room in high spirits. He couldn't believe he had gotten away with that. He chuckled to himself as he walked to his dormitory. He would have to do this again sometime. It was great fun!

A few days later, Hermione and Harry were visiting Ron in the Hospital wing.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" Ron said to Harry. Since the attack, Ron had not said one word to her. Madame Pomfrey had told him that he could leave in about three hour's time.

"I can't wait either," Hermione said to anyone in general. She was very worried about what might have happened that night of the attack on Ron. Had Malfoy done a spell to make Ron hate Hermione? Or was this **_real_** hate?

She had to find out.

**Didja like it? Pweaze tell me! Again thanx for all the great reviews!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Visions Unseen.**

**Hermione figures out why Ron is ignoring her and then has a very frightening, and very painful, experience...**

**Stay Tuned!**


	14. Unseen Visions

**Hey everybody! Im on chapter 14!yay for me!lol so anyways……ONLY 6 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!YEAH BABY! Sorry about that. So here's chapter 14!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 14

Visions Unseen

When Ron was finally released from the hospital wing, Ron was eager to get back into his regular routine. He was very energetic, but he had always been that way. But something was different about him. He acted as though he wasn't scared of anything. Except for spiders. He was still deathly afraid of spiders.

He happily returned to his classes and began to do very well. He didn't even fall asleep in A History of Magic! Hermione asked why he was acting like this, but he completely ignored her, almost as though she didn't exist. It wasn't until she listened to a conversation between Harry and Ron that she figured out why.

"Have you seen Hermione lately?" Ron asked, as the three of them sat in the Common Room one night doing homework.

"Yeah," Harry said looking up from his parchment with a very confused look on his face.

"Really? Where?"

"She's sitting right there Ron!" Harry exclaimed, pointing at the spot where Hermione was sitting.

"Don't be stupid, Harry. There's nothing there," Ron said, genuinely stumped.

"Can't you see her? Hermione, go and touch Ron on the face," Harry said. Hermione stood up, crossed over to Ron, who was looking somewhere to her left, as though sure that that was where Hermione was standing. She reached out her hand, and…

"What the," Hermione gasped. Her hand had gone right through Ron's face! She tried to hit him. Nothing happened.

"Harry what's going on here?" Hermione wailed.

"Harry, nothing's happening!" Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, putting his face in his hands.

_**And I think I know why…**_

Malfoy sat in the Slytherin Common Room, admiring the spell that he had made. He just couldn't let Hermione and Ron be happy if he couldn't be. The spell was designed to make the intended person like a ghost to the person that they loved. The spell was intact as long as the talisman was not broken. Malfoy decided to keep it with him at all times, just for safekeeping.

Hermione was very confused over the next couple of days. Ron still could not see her, and Malfoy was carrying around this weird, like, key chain thing.

She wanted to be close to Ron. It was almost like before, when she didn't know how Ron felt about her. In other words, her life was a whole crapload of, well, crap. Nothing, not even the upcoming exams, was going to put her in a good mood.

One night while she was patrolling the corridors, she started thinking about Malfoy and his assaults on her. Every noise she heard she thought for sure that it was him. Then, she was struck with a sudden pain in her head. Then, it was gone.

**_Stupid migraines _**she thought. Then, it was back, the pain now so intense, it actually knocked her off her feet. She landed in a heap on the floor, writhing in pain.

_Someone, a boy, about eight or nine years old, in a house somewhere surrounded by dementors. Even thinking about them made Hermione feel cold all over._

_Then a young man stepped out from between the dementors and said, while raising his wand,_

"_The Dark Lord wants you dead, and he sent me. Thought you should know why this is happening to you and your pathetic mudblood siblings. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Hermione screamed in terror and anguish, clutching her head. Her last conscious thought was;

_**I know that white blonde haired person who killed the little boy…**_

Then she sunk completely into blackness.

She awoke in the Hospital Wing a day and a half after that to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny sitting around her bed.

"Hey guys," Hermione said groggily.

"Hello," everybody said. Even Ron, to her complete surprise.

"Ron! You can see me?" She asked excitedly

"Yeah, I can!" He answered, grinning broadly.

"Hermione, you know that key chain Malfoy's been wearing?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded.

"Well, it was actually a talisman for a spell that he had preformed to make the whole, uhh…" Harry snapped his fingers, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Inviso-mione?" Ron suggested helpfully.

"Umm, right," Harry continued. Hermione gave a weak laugh.

"Anyways, we cornered him outside of charms yesterday and broke it," Harry finished with a flourish.

"That's great! But how did you figure out that there was a talisman?" Hermione asked.

"We were studying for exams and I found a picture of a talisman in one of the books I was reading," Ron started, but Hermione cut him off.

"**_You _**were**_ reading?_**" She said, with the light little laugh that she knew Ron loved.

"Yes, actually, I was. It is amazing I know. I'm so talented! Anyways, the picture looked exactly like the key chain Malfoy's been wearing, so I figured that that must be what it was. I was right wasn't I?" Ron continued.

It wasn't until then that Hermione remembered the vision(was that what it had been?) she had had, and she said to Harry,

"The reason I'm here is because, well it sounds stupid, but I had a vision, or something of the sort. There was a house and a little boy. There were a lot of dementors, and Malfoy was there. He – Harry, he – oh god, he killed a little boy. Only around eight or nine years old."

"Doesn't surprise me much," Harry replied.

"He has gone insane, Hermione. Because…because," Harry said at a loss for words.

"Because of me," Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah. You literally drove him crazy," Harry went on.

"Harry, when was Malfoy never **_not_** crazy?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

Hermione sniggered.

Later on, only Ron was still there. Harry and Ginny had left to take a walk around the grounds, which usually took **_them_** two or three hours. Ron and Hermione had been talking for the past half an hour.

"Hermione, do you think that Malfoy is so crazy for you that he would do anything you told him to do?" Ron asked suddenly. Hermione laughed at the idea, which only encouraged Ron to go on,

"No, I'm serious. I just think that it would be funny if you told him to turn himself into a ferret again and he did," He went on. Now Hermione started crying with laughter as she remembered when the fake Professor Moody had humiliated Malfoy like that in their fourth year.

"And as he is bouncing himself up to the ceiling," Ron added, now starting to laugh himself, "we could make him sing(A/N: EVERYBODY! To the tune of he's a jolly good fellow! It's sing-a-long time! Lol); 'For I'm a high bouncing ferret, for I'm a high bouncing ferret," but he was unable to finish the song on account of laughter.

Malfoy was sitting in the Common Room fuming over what had happened to the talisman the previous day. He couldn't do anything to Weasley right now, he was with Hermione in the Hospital Wing. But wait! He had heard Potter and the Weasley girl go out of the front doors. He **_could_** get to them.

There was just one thing he needed…..

"So what's going on with you?" Ginny asked Harry as they rounded around the lake.

"Oh, nothing much," He replied absently as he thought about how he might reach what he believed to be the last of Voldemort's six Horcruxes. Ginny kept on talking but Harry wasn't paying attention until…

"Harry, look out!" Ginny yelled. Harry looked around and ducked just in time to miss a blast of red light that shot right over his head. He looked up and got punched in the nose. There was a scuffling noise.

"HARRY! HELP!" Ginny screamed. Harry looked up again and saw Malfoy, who had his wand out, raising Ginny into one of the highest branches in a tree and tied rope around her that came out of his wand tip. He turned and sneered insanely at Harry and said,

"INCENDIO!" The entire tree burst into flames. Malfoy ran for it. Harry plunged his hand inside of his robes, now realizing that he had been so intent on visiting Hermione that he had not thought to bring his wand with him. There was only one other option left. He had to climb.

Ginny was screaming in pain and terror. He had to get to her. He put one foot on a limb and grabbed onto another. And another. And another. Soon, he was as high as she was in the blazing inferno. They were both badly burned and coughing as though they had lung cancer. Harry untied Ginny's bonds and told her to climb down with him. Low down in the tree, they both fell out of it and lay on they ground, coughing and wheezing like mad. They both passed out within minutes.

Up in the Hospital Wing, Ron and Hermione were still roaring with laughter about the idea of Malfoy being a ferret again. They stopped abruptly, however when Ginny and Harry's limp, burned bodies were rushed into the wing on stretchers by Madame Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Ron asked hoarsely, on account of all the laughing that had just recently deceased.

"They were found next to a tree that was in flames," came the reply.

"Hermione questioned concernedly. Madame Pomfrey did not say any thing for the next few moments. Then, she said,

"I honestly don't know. Their condition is very bad. In fact, I'd be a little surprised if the two lived through the night."

**Sooooooooo……. You know you want to. Push the pretty little button that says REVIEW! lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Good Deeds and Beatings.**

**Malfoy(FINALLY)does something kind, and Hermione has another vision.**

**Stay tuned!**


	15. Good Deeds and Beatings

**Hi! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while! We had a Christmas play at our church**

**And I had **

**A solo!GO ME! Lol. **

**Welllllll……… here is chapter 15!**

**Enjoy…..**

Chapter 15

Good Deeds and Beatings

"What?" Ron and Hermione said together.

"That's not right!" Ron said feebly, tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. He looked down at the limp, burned forms of his little sister and his best friend, and realized who must have done this. It was-

"AUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hermione shrieked with pain and keeled over on the Hospital bed. Once again, pictures were floating through her mind, but this time, there were a roar of voices, none of them distinguishable from one another.

_Ron and Hermione, standing in the middle of a grassy area, dressed in black. They were looking at the two headstones before them, which bore the names;_

_Ginny Weasley_

_And;_

_Harry Potter_

_It was really a shame that they had died so young..._

"NOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed over and over again, now sobbing uncontrollably into Ron's robes.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

Hermione couldn't hear him. She had already passed out.

Malfoy began to hum again as he skipped back to the Slytherin Common Room. It wasn't until he got there that he quite realized what it was that he had just done.

_He had put Ginny Weasley in a tree and set it on fire, knowing that Harry Potter hadn't brought his wand with him._

_**Holy crap!** _He thought, realizing the severity of his situation.

Weasel he could handle. It was Hermione that he was worried about.

**_She's bound to have figured out that I did it by now! Oh, Merlin, she's gonna kill me! The Weasley girl was her best friend!_**

Then he thought of an even bigger problem; What if they died?

He would face a life sentence to Azkaban. He wouldn't be able to live with the knowledge that he had put Hermione into so much pain. He decided that there was only one other option left to get Hermione's attention.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he had gone a bit far when he set the tree on fire, when he knew that Potter didn't have his wand…

The next morning, Hermione woke to find Ginny and Harry sleeping soundly in the beds next to her. They seemed to be okay… but what happened to their burns? Their flesh, which had been peeling off and was really disgusting looking the night before, was now flawless once more, as if nothing had happened.

"What in the name of Merlin," said Madame Pomfrey who had just spotted the burnless victims lying on the beds. She looked at Hermione.

"Did you do something?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I didn't." She gently shook a sleeping Ron, who's face was in her lap at the moment.

"Ron, wake up."

"What's going on?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione?" a croaky voice said on her right. It was Ginny.

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Where am I?"

"Hospital wing. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water. LOTS of water."

Hermione chuckled. She was so relieved that Harry and Ginny were both okay, but what had made their burns vanish overnight? Somebody besides Madame Pomfrey had to have done a Healing Charm.

Then, all the pieces fit together. There was only one person that would tie Ginny in a tree, set fire to it, knowing that Harry would climb and that they would both be in critical conditions if Harry and Ginny actually managed to survive the ordeal, and then heal them both overnight. She ran back to everyone and asked the now awake Harry,

"It was Malfoy, wasn't it?" Harry nodded. Hermione let out an angry roar.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him, the little idiot. He won't know what hit him," Hermione began pacing in a circle, scheming revenge and plotting the death of Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, I know you're angry, but in all fairness to Malfoy, he doesn't stand a chance in a wizarding duel with you," Ron chuckled.

Hermione stopped pacing and looked at Ron.

"True, but who says I need a wand to beat the shi-"

"Okay, Hermione," Harry said, knowing that this was beyond any normal Hermione anger. When Hermione Granger came close to swearing, whoever or whatever she was cussing out must be in a LOT of trouble.

"I really don't need my wand. If I ever see that little creep again, I don't want you two to hold me back. I'll kill him with my bare hands!" She looked amused at the thought for a second.

"Of course," She said, beginning to grin at Ron, "there is always the ferret option." She and Ron broke out into peels of raucous laughter.

"Sorry, inside joke," Ron said, while wiping his eyes.

"Oh," said a very confused Harry and Ginny.

Two days later, Malfoy was still hiding from Hermione. He knew what she would do if she saw him anywhere. Once he finally came out of hiding, he was strolling along the grounds when he heard some voices, and one voice was that of someone he knew.

Hermione was surrounded by four huge guys(A/N: Like we are talking pro football players on steroids!lol.), looking for a way to escape. Malfoy watched and listened.

"Hey, how's about you and me go back up to my Common Room and have some fun?" slurred one of the guys, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"How about not?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Oh, come on, baby," The bay said, moving in on her. She shoved him away.

"HEY! DON'T PUSH ME!" he screamed, pushing her so hard, she fell to the ground. When that happened, all the rest of the boys began kicking and punching at every bit of flesh that they could reach.

Hermione was screaming in pain , and screamed even louder when chainsaw ripped through her head for the third time. This time, the voices were louder and the pictures were more life like.

_Hooded figures surrounded a limp body. Two others were in chains. Then, a cold, high voice said, _

"_He is finished! Finally, I have won!" Hermione then saw who the limp body was. It was Harry. _

She screamed louder still, clutching her head in agony.

_The tall man with the high voice turned to the other two in chains and said, _

"_Ah, Granger, Weasley, how very kind of you to join us for this very momentous occasion. Bot don't worry, you'll be with Harry soon. And you'll see your family again, Mudblood." The man laughed shrilly. He raised his wand._

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Hermione was being ripped to shreds by the people that were kicking , throwing, and punching her. She managed to get her wand out. She pointed it randomly and cried,

"Stupify!" The spell hit a boy, who fell over backwards. Hermione seized the opportunity to start to run.

She knew that they would follow her. She just wasn't expecting a full-blown tackle. Luckily enough, they knocked her over, right outside of Professor McGonnagall's office.

"Boys! Really!" she cried upon seeing what was going on. After taking 30 points from each of the boys houses and sending them back to their Common Rooms, she turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?" Hermione didn't answer. She couldn't because her head was throbbing from her vision so painfully that she couldn't speak, and she was bleeding pretty badly.

"Let's get you up to Madame Pomfrey," the Professor said.

As Malfoy walked back to the dungeons, he was mentally kicking himself.

**_Why didn't you help her, you stupid prat? _**He thought to himself.

**_You were standing right there, and you just watched the whole thing happen without doing any thing at all!_**

He decided to try a lot harder to be nice. Even if he had already healed Potter and Weasley's burns…

**Sooooooooooooooo, whatja think? Tell me puh-leazzzzeeeee! So just press the most beautiful button in the entire world. ( that by the way is the review button. Just to be Captain state the obvious!lol)**

**NEXT CHAPTER: One by One**

**The teachers are going bye-bye………….and my readers want to know why!( at least I hope you dolooks around eagerlylol.) **

**Stay Tuned!**


	16. One by One

**What is up, my homiez? I am soooo happy right now! I am happy because: You get to Review my story some more!YAY! LOL. **

**Any hoo,**

**Here's chapter 16.**

**Enjoy…….**

Chapter 16

One by One

Over the course of the next few weeks, Hermione recovered and went back to her classes. She also had more and more frequent dreams about Ron, Harry and herself facing Voldemort. Then, people started to go missing. Lavender Brown was first, then Parvati Patil, then Hannah Abbot. Then teachers started to disappear, too. Then, the headmistress of Hogwarts was gone.

By now, rumors of kidnap and murder were flying around the school, and the disappearance of Minerva McGonagal helped none at all. Weeks after Lavender, Parvati, and Hannah disappeared, Harry, Ron and Hermione all received a detention by being accused, by Madame Pince, of trying to steal a book from the library.

For their detention, they were supposed to go into the forest and collect bowtruckles for Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. There were none in the trees in the shallows of the forest, so they continued on into the very heart.

"Harry, do be careful," Hermione said, bandaging Harry's fingers for about he third time. He kept on getting cut by the bowtruckles.

(Authors NoteVERY IMPORTANT: IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THINGS OF A GRAPHIC NATURE, DO NOT READ UNTIL NEXT AUTHOR'S NOTE IS GIVEN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Hermione reached her hand into the hollow of a tree and felt something…wet.

"What the," Hermione said, withdrawing her hand hastily from the tree. Her hand had some sort of substance on it. It was too dark to see what exactly it was, so Hermione withdrew her wand and said,

"Lumos!" The light shone onto her hand, and…

Hermione screamed. Her hand was covered in blood!

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked.

"B-blood," Hermione answered, gesturing wildly at the tree.

"What?" Harry questioned in horror, staring at the tree.

"Reducto!" the tree fell apart.

"Oh, my holy freaking god!"

Out of the tree fell the bloody, maimed bodies of the three missing girls. Hermione let out a shriek that could give even the loudest banshee a run for its money. Harry let out a strangled yell. Ron threw up.

"Sorry, I have always had a weak stomach," He said, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

So Hermione and Harry went up to examine the bodies, while Ron stood by.

The girls, by the looks of it, had not been killed by magic. There were significant gashes and cuts that suggested that they were killed with a knife. It looked like Hannah had been severely beaten before being killed. She had bruises all over her. Parvati and Lavender, however, looked like they had put up a fight, and a pretty good one at that. They were both still clutching their wands very tightly in their hands, and they both had bruises on the backs of their knuckles; the unmistakable sign of somebody punching something else repeatedly.

"Oh, god," Hermione said after about Half an hour. "We need to go back up to the castle and tell someone about this. And it's getting very late. We don't want to get caught out of bounds and get another detention, now, do we?"

(Author's NoteAGAIN VERY IMPORTANT you can start reading again for those of you who did not read that stuff above this. BACK TO THE STORY NOW!)

Weeks after the horrific discovery in the woods, Harry announced to them all that he had finally located and destroyed all of the six Horcruxes. The only one left was the one inside of Voldemort's body.

"Which means," Harry explained, "that we have to face him."

"When?" Hermione said quietly after a long silence.

"I don't know. Soon, most likely." There was an awkward pause (A/N: Don't you just hate those? Lol.). Finally, Hermione stood up.

"I need to tell you guys something. About my visions," Hermione said looking at them all. They all listened intently.

"I've been having visions and nightmares ever since I got out of the Hospital Wing a while ago," Hermione began. She went on to tell them all about the visions that she had about Voldemort killing Harry.

"Then, Voldemort- Oh, Ron, GROW UP!- turns to Ron and me and says, 'Don't worry, you'll both be with Harry soon. And you'll be with your family, Mudblood.' Then he uses the killing curse on us both," Hermione finished her story.

"And….." Ron prompted.

"And….. nothing. That's where the dreams always end."

"Okay, so… how can we tell if your dreams are completely reliable?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, need I remind you of our fifth year? Voldemort could be planting these dreams to make us stay away from him, because he is doing something he needs to be doing to become powerful again." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so because he said 'Now it will be mine!' That would have told us that he is up to something. Why would he tell us that?"

As Hermione slept that night, the nightmare returned.

_They were in what looked like the inside of a cave. Harry's body was lying limp on the ground, with Voldemort standing over him._

"_I am victorious! He is finished! Mow the ruby will be mine!" _

Hermione woke with a start. She couldn't sleep the rest of the night. She had hundreds of questions to ask Harry in the morning.

At breakfast, Hermione began to tell Harry about her dream. When she got to the part about the Ruby, Harry looked down at his plate.

"What ruby was he talking about, Harry? And don't you dare give me the whole 'I don't know' bit, because I know you do," She told him. After a pause in which Hermione could tell that Harry was debating whether or not to say anything, he said,

"It's one of his horcruxes, but it's very powerful. He needs it to complete his plan. Of course, he didn't know that he would need it so badly before he placed a piece of his soul inside of it."

"I thought you said that you'd destroyed all of the horcruxes," Hermione stated sternly.

"I know, but I just can't seem to destroy this one. It's already a mystical object, so who knows what kind of magical power it's already got?" Harry retorted.

Hermione didn't speak to Harry very much for the rest of the day. In the common room that night, Harry was trying to destroy the ruby. Hermione was watching. Ron had already gone up to bed.

"Harry, how many spells have you tried?" Hermione asked.

"How many spells are there?" Harry replied skeptically.

"Well, there's Reducto, and…….. Reducto," she said kind of crestfallen.

"But," she added at the look of disdain on Harry's face. "There are many different forms of Reducto. Give me that!" Hermione walked over to Harry and snatched the ruby out of his hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Harry cried, like a kindergarten boy that just had his lucky pencil taken by a bunch of second graders.

Hermione set the ruby on the floor in front of her and said,

"Dynamito Reducto!" There was a hissing sound like that of a lit dynamite fuse.

"Silencio!" Hermione shouted, pointing at the boys and girls dormitory steps.

"Harry, get down!" Hermione yelled, diving behind an armchair, and covering her ears.

The hissing stopped. Then, a split second later…

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

There was an enormous explosion. After all the smoke cleared, however, the ruby still lay in the middle of the floor, without so much as a scratch on it.

"I don't understand this. Here let's try this one…" And so it went for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Hermione and Harry were both exhausted and laughing hysterically. Ron came down the stairs, saw the pair covered in soot, from all the explosions, and asked suspiciously,

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Ron!" Hermione answered between screams of laughter. Finally the two calmed themselves down and went upstairs to clean up and get dressed.

At breakfast amidst the post owls, there was a package for Hermione. When she opened it, she saw a note lying between to golden chain of a beautiful necklace with a genuine vela diamond set in the pendent.

The note said;

Neuclation Reducto

Hermione turned the little piece of parchment over, but the two words on the front were the only words at all. She knew who it was from, but she fastened the necklace around her neck anyway.

Instantly, she felt more beautiful than any other human being on the planet. She continued to eat, smiling because she could feel the eyes of every boy in the Great Hall on her. When she finished, she got up and swept gracefully from the room.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted, running after his girlfriend.

"Why was everybody in there staring… at…….you…." his words trailed away as he looked at Hermione. There was something different about her. She looked…… taller. And slimmer. And a whole lot more beautiful.

Her eyes were not the brown that Ron knew very well, but they were now a deep emerald green. Her lips were fuller and redder than ever. Her hair had smoothed itself and it was a lot lighter, almost like a dirty blonde color. He continued to let his eyes wander, inspecting every single inch of this new Hermione. His eyes lingered for a while when he reached her chest, which, he noticed, seemed to look a lot bigger than it used to ( A/N: Well, how would YOU know Ron? Hmm….. lol).

"Well, Ron," Hermione said abruptly, tearing Ron out of his examination.

"I received this in the mail, and I decided to wear it," Hermione said, showing him her necklace. Ron stared at it.

"My God, Hermione! Is that- is that a,"

"Veela diamond? Yes, it is lovely, isn't it?" Hermione cut across Ron, and tucked the necklace back inside the collar of her robes..

"Well, I've got a free period right now. I was going to go play some chess in the Common Room. Would you like to join me?" She asked, already knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

"S-sure!" Ron exclaimed happily.

**_Meanwhile……._**

Malfoy cleared out his cauldron. He had finally finished the potion he had been working on since the beginning of the year. He had soaked the Veela diamond in the strongest love potion in the world, Amortentia, to make it even more powerful than it already was. What's more, he had given Hermione the correct spell to destroy whatever they had been trying to nuke all the previous night. This would most definitely get her attention.

But as he walked away from the potions book, he did not notice the words printed at the bottom of the page;

**WARNING:**

**If the Amortentia Potion is used on anyone with a kind, loving, and PURE heart, it could result in severe depression, illness, or even death!**

Hermione felt wonderful all day until History of Magic. During the middle of the class, Hermione began to feel very ill. She raised her hand and asked if she could go to see Madame Pomfrey. Professor Binns told her that she could. She walked about two steps towards the door, and then crumpled onto the ground, shaking violently and breathing heavily.

**Soooooooooo……… I don't think my big scary death scene was very good. It was my first. If you read it tell me if you liked it or not. FOUR MORE CHAPTERS! Yay! Then I can get started on another story!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ruby Gone& Pheonix Song**

**The ruby goes bye-bye, and an old friend of Dumbledore's returns…..**

**Stay Tuned!**


	17. Ruby Gone&Pheonix Song

**Hi people…..again….. **

**Okay guys, sorry for making you wait for so long. My family went on a cruise over Christmas break! Don't' hate me!(please?)**

**Moving on, thanx for all of the great reviews im getting!**

**Sooooooo, here is Chapter 17!**

**Enjoy………**

Chapter 17

Ruby gone and Pheonix song

Ron sat at Hermione's bedside in the Hospital Wing, holding her hand as she lay unconscious, twitching convulsively. Madame Pomfrey said that the necklace had been soaked in a love potion called Amortentia. Ron recognized the potion's name from the previous year when Hermione had identified it in Professor Slughorn's potions class. The Veela Diamond, Madame Pomfrey had explained, has an extremely powerful love spell on it by itself, so adding the most powerful love potion known to wizard kind to it made its power increase tenfold. Madame Pomfrey had given Hermione many different antidotes, but she wasn't sure that Hermione would ever be exactly the same as she had been. She would most likely have many veela characteristics from now on.

Ginny had been up here earlier. Ron had told her to go up to bed and get some sleep. She had done so, crying silently.

Hermione suddenly gave a violent jerk, startling Ron.

"No! No! No! Stop it! It hurts! Take it away!" she shrieked, her eyes still closed and her arms flailing about wildly, as though trying to fight off an attacker. Madame Pomfrey came rushing in, put some kind of sedative in a syringe(a/n: if you don't know what a syringe is, it is a doctor's needle), and put it in Hermione's arm. Hermione struggled helplessly for a second, then, her head fell back onto her pillow. She didn't stir for the rest of the night.

Malfoy stormed into the dungeons and snatched up the potions book he had left there(A/N: hee hee hee……. I love to make Malfoy storm around…its fun).

**_How could this have happened?_**

Finally, he found the page for Amortentia. His gray eyes scanned the page. When they hit the warning, they widened.

**_He could've killed Hermione._**

He began pacing around the room, thinking hard.

What would he do? Potter and Weasley would most definitely come after him now!

_Hermione was sitting in a dark room all alone. No, she felt the presence of another at her side. She looked over the figure of Ron. But his face was covered in a dark substance. What was it? Hermione took a closer look…_

"NO!" She let out a scream of terror and awoke in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting beside her bed with the ruby.

"Oh, hi, Harry," She said feebly. Suddenly, it all came rushing back to her. The note, the necklace, Malfoy.

"I know how to destroy it," She said. Harry nodded and set the ruby on the floor. Then he put a silencing charm on the room. Hermione retrieved her wand from the bedside table, pointed it at the ruby, and said,

"Neuclation Reducto!" Then, she very quickly cast shield charms on both herself and Harry.

This time, after the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the ruby anywhere.

Almost instantly a strange sound filled the air, a sound that Harry and Hermione had not heard for almost a year, began to ring through the corridors. It was beautiful, yet eerie at the same time. The warbling notes sounded sad….but happy, too.

"It's Fawkes! He's back!" Harry exclaimed as the pheonix flew through the door. He glided across the room and perched on Hermione's shoulder. He then rested his head on top of Hermione's and began to cry.

Hermione felt better. Much better, in fact.

**_But of course, _**Hermione thought.

**_Pheonix tears heal. They must not only heal flesh wounds. They can heal internally as well._**

"Thank you, Fawkes," Hermione said gently, stroking the pheonix's scarlet head.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Harry said,sitting back down in his recently abandoned chair.

"Professor Trelawny made another prophesy. About me and Voldemort. But I know what it said because I was there. She said;

_When Dark Lord an Young Wizard battle, the young one will be almost dead, when an daring friend comes to his aid. The Dark Lord will hate her for her heritage, but she will protect the young wizard from almost certain death."_

Harry finished with a dramatic air that sounded very much like Professor Trelawney's herself.

"So what? Trelawney's an old fraud," Hermione said in a bored tone of voice.

"The prophesy means….you, Hermione."

Hermione' jaw dropped.

_**Her? Defend Harry against Voldemort?**_

"What? No, I-,"

"The prophesy said,'the Dark Lord will hate **her for her heritage,**" Harry interrupted, emphasizing the last four words of the sentence.

"For her heritage, Hermione. You're muggleborn. Voldemort **hates **muggleborns. **She**. It's going to be a girl protecting me.** Friend**. It all fits. It has to be you," Harry said. Hermione put her face in her hands.

"But why?" Hermione said softly, almost inaudibly. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes.

"Why me?"

As Ron walked back to the Common Room from the Hospital Wing, he heard an explosion go off up ahead of him. It was coming from the Gryffindor Common Room passageway. As he rounded the corner, he saw chaos.

The fat lady's portrait had been completely blasted of the wall, like somebody had set off some explosive that Hermione had mentioned once, Dinictite, or something like that. Everything in the Common Room had been destroyed. There was somebody in there, too.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ron asked, drawing his wand as he did so.

"Weasley, how nice to see you," Bellatrix Lastronge said, turning to face him. She had an insane smile on her face, and her wand in her hand.

"Stupify!"

Ron opened his mouth to shout the word "Protego!" but, before he got the chance, all went dark.

Hours later, Professor Flitwick(Who had taken over the role of Headmaster when Minerva disappeared)walked quickly to the hospital wing. He couldn't think of how he would break the news to the two students.

When he swept into the room, he found Harry, Hermione, and Fawkes the pheonix sitting at one of the beds.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I'm afraid I have some rather unfortunate news. Mr. Weasly has been kidnapped," Flitwick said very solemly.

"Kidnapped? By who?" the students chorused.

"I believe that he was taken by one of Lord Voldemort's death eaters. And the thing I am almost completely sure about," The Headmaster continued, "is that he'll be back."

Ron awoke in a dark cell. He was sore all over. He let out a small moan.

"Weasley, I see you're awake," the familiar,sneering, oily voice of Severus Snape said.

"The Dark lord is very, very pleased that you will be with us for a while," Snape said with a high derisive laugh, very much like Voldemort's himself.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked coldy.

"What I mean is," Snape said maliciously,

"You are now our bait."

**Soooo….. am I evil or what? Yes I am going to leave you at this cliffhanger for an entire week. Now press the review button or it will be TWO weeks! HaHaHaHaHa!**

**Okay so, please do not hate me for not updating in a while, like I said. Its not my fault the boat charged 30 bucks for one hour online!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Unexpected Savior**

**The final fight between Harry and Voldemort is raging on, when Hermione jumps into the frey…..**

**Stay Tuned!**


	18. Unexpected Savior

**Hey Guys…….**

**I kind of left my notebook at my Grandparents house….. im going to try to make it up on the fly though, so if you don't really like it, then tell me in your review and when I get the notebook back, I will replace this thing with the prewritten version…..**

**Okay people, this is it…. The final fight. This story has been really fun to write, and I hope yall liked it. But wait a second, I still have two chapters to go after this………**

**Well anyways, here is chapter 18….**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter 18

Unexpected Savior

As Harry and Hermione sat in the wreckage of the Gryffindor Common Room, thinking of ways to figure out where Ron was, when Hermione suddenly said,

"Wait a second, I've just remembered something."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"That you can't appearate onto Hogwarts grounds."

"Yeah…So?"

"So, that means that Bellatrix Lastronge got in exactly how the Death Eaters got in last time, through the-"

"The invisibility cabinets.! Of course!"

"but they've probably moved the cabinets somewhere besides Borgan and Burkes, because—AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed as pain ripped through her head once more;

_Hermione was looking out of the opening of a cave, from where she could see the village of Hogsmeade. Ron lay next to her, motionless. She took a closer look at Ron's lifeless body……_

"NOOO!" Hermione bellowed.

Once the pain had subsided, Hermione recollected herself enough to say,

"They've moved the cabinet… into the caves of Hogsmeade, Harry."

"What?"

"the caves, Harry."

"well lets go get him then!"

After Harry had gotten his invisibility cloak from the dormitory, They both slipped out of the hole in the wall that served as their portrait hole now, and silently crept down the hallway.

Once they were outside, they ran towards the Village of Hogsmeade. When they reached it, they tore up the path towards the caves. When they reached one of them, Harry flung out an arm to stop Hermione from going any further.

"Get your wand out now," He whispered, barely moving his lips at all.

"Well, well, well, it seems that we have a little bit of company," Lord Voldemort said, stepping out of the shadows of the cave, dragging Ron in front of him. Ron was bound and gagged, and had a nasty looking gash on the side of his face, which was slowly oozing blood.

"Voldemort," Harry said with more venom in his voice than he had ever used with Snape, which was saying a lot.

"I heard that there was another prophesy. About your….savior, of sorts. I would very much like to know who that person is.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" Harry said, savagely.

"Oh I think that you will," Voldemort now held a gleaming silver dagger up to Ron's throat. The dagger was already stained with blood.

"Or Weasley dies."

There was complete silence following this statement.

"You see, I'm looking for a trade of some kind. You tell me who the savior is, and I will spare Weasley's life. You don't tell me, and , well, lets just say that things will get kind of nasty."

"So either way, one's gotta die, right?" Harry asked sourly.

"More or less, yes," Voledemort replied, still cool as a cucumber.

"That's in sane troll logic! I'm not choosing between my two best friends!" Then, realizing what he'd just said, clapped both hands over his mouth. Hermione put her face in her hands.

"No!" Ron shouted, but it came out as,

"Nearrgg!" because of his gag.

"Oh, ho! Sticky situation, Potter! Well guess what? You are now going to have to live the rest of your life knowing that you killed one of your best friends," Voldemort said, turning to face Hermione.

"You know, maybe I won't kill her," He said, running his eyes up and down Hermione's body, making her shudder,

"Mudblood she may be, but maybe I will let one of my younger death eaters have a little fun with her, if you know what I mean."

"STUPIFY!" Harry said it without thinking. In his haste to block the spell, Voldemort dropped Ron and the dagger. Hermione dragged him to where Voldemort could not get him and cut his bonds and took out his gag.

"You're quick Potter, I'll give you that much. Like your father. You want to know what else you and your father have in common? You're weak. I have no more to say to you. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry did not react. This was it. The curse was flying at him. His wand was pointing uselessly at the ground.

What happened next seemed to go in slow motion Hermione left Ron's side and dived in front of Harry, in the way of the spell. She out stretched her hands. The spell hit her instead of Harry.

On impact, a brilliant purple light shot out of the ends of Hermione's fingertips. The green light could not get through. The shield seemed to be absorbing the energy. Hermione screamed in anguish.

Then, she fell to the ground.

"Filthy Mudblood!" Voldemort screeched.

Hermione pointed her wand at Voldemort and muttered a spell that Harry was sure she hadn't learned in any class. A turquoise spell came shooting out of the wand tip and hit Voldemort directly in the face. He blundered around for a bit, as though suddenly blind. When this subsided, he pointed his wand at Hermione and said, with every drop of poison in him,

"CRUCIO!"

As soon as the spell hit her skin, Hermione was literally blasted off of her feet. She lay on the ground writhing and screaming and sobbing.

The spell lifted.

"One other thing, Potter. You and your Father also have this in common; you are both completely and utterly alone." Voldemort laughed coldly.

"He's not alone," Said a voice from behind Harry. He turned.

Hermione stood there, tall and proud, with her wand outstretched before her. The emerald green that had been her eyes while she wore the Veela Diamond was back, but Harry noticed that this time there was a fire burning deep within them.

"He's got me," She finished.

"Hermione Jane Granger. The brightest witch that Hogwarts has seen in over a century. I got eleven OWL's," Hermione went on.

"Well I frankly don't give a damn how many OWL's you got," Voldemort hissed.

"Well you will, you cretin," Hermione laughed in a voice that Harry had never heard her use before. It was low and sultry, seductive, even.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" this time, there was no way that the spell could miss its intended target. The spell shot towards Harry.

"Shielde Belcontre'e!" Hermione shouted holding her hands out in front of her. A blue force of some kind shot out of her hands and sped towards Harry. Just before the killing curse hit Harry, Hermione's shield blocked it, sending it straight back at Voldemort. His eyes widened, for he knew that his Horcruxes could no longer save him.

The spell collided with the new target. Voldemort was blasted into the air, gave one last ear-splitting scream, and was hurled into the depths of the cave.

**_Ah…_** Harry thought as he heard the unmistakable thud of Voldemorts body landing on the cave floor ahead.

_**The world is safe again.**_

Then the world tumbled into blackness.

**Soooo wadja think? Good or Friggin terrible. This was probably one of my most favorite things to write in this story. Well gotta go! There's gonna be some humor at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Final Goodbyes**

**The 7th years reminisce, and everyone says goodbye to Hogwarts for the very last time…..**

**Stay Tuned!**


	19. Final Goodbyes

**Hey y'all. What is up? I am very hyper today so please excuse me if thischapter seemes a little crazzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyy!sorry there I go again!Any hoo here is chapter 19! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO! You guys havn't been reviewing on chapter 18. don't you guys like my story anymore.sniffle, cry**

**Enjoy…..**

Chapter 19

Final Goodbyes

Harry awoke the next day in the Hospital wing. He sat up and was immediately deluged in a mass of brown curls and red hair as   
Hermione and Ron tackled him, hugging him until he could barely breathe.

"Oh, Harry! We thought you'd died!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled on account of her face being buried in Harry's neck.

"Good God, people, let me breathe!" Harry squeaked. Just when Ron and Hermione had gotten off of him, two people walked into the wing. Upon seeing him awake, Harry was promptly tackled by Ginny, closely followed by her mother.

"Harry! I thought that you might be dead!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

"He bloody well could be if you two don't get off of him!" Ron said, smiling in an insane sort of way.

"Guess what Harry? Madame Pomfrey told me to tell you that you can go down and take your NEWT tests now. You too, Ron!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"Oh, most wonderful joy," Harry and Ron said, slowly and very sarcastically.

Once he had gotten the results of his NEWT's, Hermione snatched the paper right out of his hands.

"Harry! You've gotten all the required grades to become an auror!" She cried in delight.

"Me too, mate!" Ron exclaimed triumphantly, emerging from the great hall, waving his results sheet high overhead, causing Hermione to do a sort of jig below him while she tried to grab his results away from him, too.

"So, Hermione," Ron said as he waved the results sheet teasingly over Hermione's head,

"have you decided what you're going to do after Hogwarts?" Ron finally gave in and handed the results sheet to Hermione.

"I'm going to work as an auror with you two, of course. You really think that I would let you boys have all the fun?" Hermione said, panting slightly from all of her recent jumping. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Well, yeah," Ron said, starting to smile again.

"I resent that, Ronald Weasley!"

That night there was a party in the Common Room for the seventh years. In the middle of the party, Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory and came back down with a big black case, from which she withdrew a very nice acoustic guitar (A/N: Don't even ask. If you want to know, review!).

"Shhhhhh! Quiet everyone! Hermione's going to sing for us," somebody exclaimed. Hermione looked around, made sure everyone was watching, and said,

"This song is to remind all of us seventh years about our first ever feast at Hogwarts, but first a few words; Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Thank you!" There was an appreciative chuckle at hearing Dumbledore quoted.

Hermione then began to play and sing, telling everyone who knew the words, to sing along;

"_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, warty, Hogwarts, teach us something please.**_

_**Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees.**_

_**Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff, for now they're bare and full of air dead flies and bits of fluff.**_

_**So, teach us things worth knowing, bring back what we've forgot.**_

_**Just do your best we'll do the rest, and learn until our brains all rot!"**_

This time, instead of Fred and George being the last ones singing, it was Ron and Harry that were left singing that slow sad funeral march that the Weasley twins had sung almost forever ago. When they finished, Hemione sang some more songs, some that she knew from the magical world and others that she knew from living with muggles her entire life. After that, the students clapped and cheered as Hermione put her guitar away. Then, the chatter of conversations between long-time friends arose again.

When Hermione had started to sing, Ron had been enchanted. She had the sweetest voice he had ever heard!

"Hermione, Where did you learn to sing like that?" He asked in astonishment, after Hermione had returned the stringed instrument to her dormitory.

"I've always loved to sing, but I did take lessons when I was little," Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment." Suddenly, everybody quieted down. Harry had stood up with a bottle of butterbeer and was calling a toast.

"I am going to toast to one of my best friends," Harry began, looking directly at Hermione.

"This girl," he went on, now pointing at Hermione, "has always been there for me, and has gotten me out of trouble loads of times. But last week, she saved my life. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now, most likely. So, to Hermione Granger."

Everybody raised their bottles and drank to her.

The following morning was the seventh years' last one at Hogwarts. Ever. As they packed their school trunks, they all tried to take mental pictures of everything they saw, so that they could savor it forever.

As they boarded the train, tears were shed by both teachers and students. As the Hogwarts express pulled away from Hogsmeade Station, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked back at the castle for the last time, and reminisced about different points of their time there.

There was no doubt about one thing;

Harry Potter would always be famous at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with his friends, and his scar.

**Welllllllll……….THE END IS NEAR! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE! YESSSSSSSS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:Epilogue**

**Hee, hee, hee! I'm not telling! You'll just have to read it for yourself!**

**Stay Tuned!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello! I can't believe that this is the last time I get to say that to you guys! cries. ah well, ill get over it.**

**Here is chapter 20(actually it's the epilogue,but NOBODY ELSE needs to know that, okay? Okay.)**

**Enjoy…..**

Chapter 20

Epilogue

Draco Malfoy lay on the floor of Malfoy Manor, after being hit by the cruciatus curse repeatedly by his mother.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" She shrieked at him, now casting a spell that sent him flying into the wall.

"HIDING OUT, WHILE YOUR MASTER WAS IN DANGER! HOW DARE YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE TO HIS AID!"

As Malfoy got shakily to his feet, he said,

"Hypocrite! I didn't see you rushing off to "aid" your "master", did I?"

"CRUCIO!"

Again Malfoy fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He was aware of another struggle going on somewhere else in the room, but he did not care. Through his closed eyes, Malfoy saw a bright flash of green light, and heard something heavy fall to the floor. Suddenly, the curse was lifted. As Draco slipped into unconsiousness, he was vaguely aware of Lucious Malfoy saying,

"There, there, Draco, we may make use of you yet." And a slow, low chuckle, and then…..Draco Malfoy's world tumbled into shadows.

**THE END!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**ahem, hem, hem sorry about that. Well I better say my goodbyes! **

**Thanx to all my great reviewers, love ya lots!**

**So arevoir, adieu, sayanara, hasta la vista, baby. Adios, amigos, peace out my homiez.**

**There is a sequel coming up! A Marauder, a Marriage, and a Malfoy.**

**Look for it!**

**Buh-bye!**


End file.
